1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer processor design. More specifically, the present invention relates to evaluation of computer processor performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
When designing a computer processor (“processor”), the processor performance is often evaluated by observing behavior of the processor during execution of one or more benchmark applications. Typically, the processor being designed has not yet been manufactured; therefore, a simulation of the processor is used to execute the benchmark applications. Input for the simulation of the processor is represented as a set of instructions to be performed by the processor. Observation of the processor behavior during simulation is useful for identifying aspects of the processor design that can be improved. Since processors are generally expected to execute a broad spectrum of applications, it is desirable to establish a set of input instructions for simulation of the processor that is representative of a similarly broad spectrum of applications.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for a method for establishing a set of input instructions to be used in simulation of a processor. It is desirable that the method be sufficiently efficient to allow establishment of a set of instructions that is representative of a broad spectrum of applications.